Better than perfect
by XenZin
Summary: what if cell never died...but achieved his real and final form...better than perfect cell...suckish summary i know but the story seems pretty good.
1. You actually have a purpose in life

**ok ok...i know it was probably like...11 hours instead of 6...but when i got home i just like sat on the couch and like...passed out buuut im back in buisness so ha! :D**

**ALUCARD:sadly**

**ME:you vampiric asshole!*throws shoe* and to think i drew that awesome self portrait of you just last night! it took me like 7 hours no sleep at all and you go and insult me this way shame on you :O**

**ALUCARD:do i get to see it?**

**ME:no too late**

**SERAS:what about me sir?**

**ME:eh...ok only cause youre british**

**SERAS:... and if i wasnt**

**ME:you could go to a corner and screw yourself*hands drawing over***

**SERAS:im not british**

**ME:...**

**ALUCARD:...i can help you with your screwing**

**SERAS:on second thought im british...fear dosnt own anything about DBZ thats all akira toryama...welll she owns her oc but thats it**

* * *

Tai hijoshikina growled ..it was raining outside not too hard but enough for there to be muddy puddles."God i hate the rain!"Well at the moment Tai hated just about everything right now...You see?it was just two day's after the infamous cell games...and well Tai missed everything...the teenager was a martial artist herself serving with a black belt for 9 years out of her 17 year old life...she even passed the limitations of an ordinary human being...what? you don't get what i mean!? i mean Tai hijoshikina...served as a Z fighter in training...Yeah she wants part of the Z fighters but you get the point...this girl could fly..i mean FLY by and shoot light beams out of her hands and well any other body part if she was up to putting all that aside she was furious with the fact that she missed the Z games by a good 2 ? because she had to put up with school this incredible girl was forced to stay home at her pathetic orphanage and do homework.

Tai was a girl made of steel...no titanium. she had snowy white hair with pixie styled har,that had bangs that stopped right above her eyebrows... her skin resembled caramel and to add t o her unnatural beauty she had sapphire blue eyes that twinkled in any shade the day would give her...she was a good 5"6 and had a nice toned body to go with it she was one of those girls that had nice legs and back side rather than a chest with watermelons as she would say. and with a perfect form and features came lots of guys. Claiming their pathetic forms of undying "love" for the girl hated it ,and she didn't lack the tendency to show how much she hated it.

Grumbling she hiked the 8 pound book bag she was carrying to sit right on the curve of her aching back"...this is ridiculous" she mumbled to herself."im wet carrying home everything i owned from my locker due to last week of school preparations and i don't want to fly cause ill just get wet faster..this is absolutely ridiculous." suddenly she felt a strong presence one filled with...evil?yes it was evil and determination."i've got to get home and quick" she muttered to herself picking up a steady paced jog then turning it into a full on 's not that she was scared of the power level that was heading towards her its that she didn't want to fight,which would soon draw attention and cause her clothes to tear and possibly loose her belongings in the process

Suddenly a bright light flashed before her eyes causing her to drop dead in her tracks,which she soon realized wasn't such a good idea as a ki blast holding a gargantuan of energy was hurled towards to the side,Tai dropped her book bag off on the curve of the road waiting for her attacker to show them selves "I'm really not in the mood for this!" she called out getting into her fighting stance her legs spread out about a foot and a half and her wrist crossed over each other her fists positioned right next to each other "so come on out and lets get this over with!"

she could chuckles,they were deep and elegant sounding kinda like one of those of a handsome yet evil guy she's seen in one of those anime thingies"oh,i don't wish to fight you girl.i was simply testing you to make sure you're who im looking for." she shivered as his voice wasn't very off from his chuckles.

"C'mon dude im not in the mood for this bull shit so you can either come on out of hiding so we can either both go home injured,one of us go home injured or none of goes home injured...and right now im hoping for number one cause im not up to dying in the rain or ill just leave and you wont get whatever it is you want from me."

there were more chuckles"as you wish" the guy said suddenly appearing before her

He was something else...i mean literally he wasn't human...he looked human he had the clothes and the stature..but you could just tel her wasn't.

The "man" was a good footer..he had pale skin like almost the color of a plain bedroom wall and he had long blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail and went way down to behind his knees his eyes were a a nice pinkish or magenta color she wasn't so sure but they showed that this guy was not stupid and would not hesitate on killing her there were odd purple lines that framed the sides of his face and went to just under his jaws leaving the middle of his as pale as the rest of his body his face was surrounded by two thick strands of hair that served as bangs and went down to his upper arms the ends of each of his "bangs" were tied together in a nice pony tails so that his hair didn't fly in all different types of directions whenever he moved.[im not good at explaining his hair style... so just imagine gakupo's hair (from the vocaloids if you didn't know) but blonde please?]other than his physical appearance he actually looked kind of normal..well his clothes did any was...his top was a thin layered sweat area around the chest was all black and below was made up of a green background full of black blotches of all shapes and sizes...his pants were just black kinda on the skinny side and baggy-ish and they disappered into yellow timberland's he had the body of an athlete not too bulky more on the lanky side but his arms were well muscled .all in all this man was incredible looking and Tai definitely noticed

'What are you doing!? stop fawning over the guy and get back to business you life may depend on this!?' she hissed at herself.'I don't have time for childish games...#30" the guy said.''#30 what?'' Tai asked in a unintelligible manner the man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose..." have you hear of the infamous cell games girl?" Tai scowled at the thought of the games "yeah whats it to you!?" she snapped."well the n you've definitely know of me..." tai then squinted at the odd man...she definitely has never seen before much less know about him"no..i don think i do..." she trailed man chuckled and said"I" he started"..am the villain you all feared...sel...or as you prefer it cell." that's when the girls eyes widened he did have his face and everything..."you!? you're cell!?" she gasped in utter delight yet a bit of fear it had taken nearly 100 men just to defeat the guy then apparently Hercules defeated the guy..insect thing..she didn't believe it at all though that's for sure..."yes i am now if you'd let me ex-"" does that mean that you could dodge this!" Tai then threw a punch at his face which he dodged without a problem in fact he disappeared from her view entirely"h-hey! where'd you go!" as if she pulled a lever of some sort there was a force as strong as a Ferrari that knocked into her back causing her to land with an audible "oof"

standing atop her back back was "cell" "owww" she groaned craning her neck to see her attacker "ok you can get off now" she hissed."I told you I don't have time for your childish games,now before you try something else stupid i guess ill just stay here till im finished explaining your purpose in life and my being here."

"My purpose in life?..."

* * *

**Well that's chapter one review tell a girl what you think :D unf c yall later**

**Alucard:maybe**

**Me:ignor him please he's an idiot**

**Seras: bye guys,ta-ta,aloha etc,etc**


	2. You're my partner

**yo chappy number two is up o; and its only been a day since i posted it the story o_O so no reviews yet sadly...but ill keep trying my best :D unf alucard?**

**ALUCARD:oh wait what?**

**SERAS:how is it that you're MY master and not the other way around?**

**ME:i know right?**

**ALUCARD:fear owns notihng exept for tai right tai?**

**TAI:where the hell am i!?**

* * *

'My purpose?'

cell chuckled once he realized he had her attention well #30...you are meant to be my partner for the rest of you...some what worthy life."Tai's cheeks turned into radishes at the thought of her being this handsome things.."partner" for the rest of her life...having weird pale and whit haired babies with lines going down their two fingers snapped in front of her face getting her attention ,again.

"Did you hear me?" the past impatient villain asked."As i was saying you are my partner...or as you humans would put it my side kick..."Tai's mouth dropped'wait he didn't mean...'THAT!?' well that's slightly embarrassing yet an actual relief' Tai could think of herself raising kids...she hated them...absolutely hated time this kid threw a baseball through her window while she was studying and she blasted in front of his face yo nothing but putrid ashes.

"Your side kick?" she was slightly more interested now."Yes i see ive caught your attention #30." he said"yes..you do have my attention..why do you keep calling me #30 it's annoying makes me feel like you did this to 30 people."

cell grunted in annoyance"fine whatever Tai."she smirked in triumph"Alright continue your story or whatever"she said with a wave of her hand,causing the male to glare at her."well...before i get on with this sidekick situation...lets start with your creation shall we?" tai coughed"he wanted to talk about her unknown parents baby making process!?"whuuuat!?"

"Yes...you were created..but not in the way you're probably thinking of..." Tai sighed in relief"oh thank god".Cell shook his head and continued"You are what the humans would call an android...like me for example .." Now cell really had Tai's attention."A-android!?"

"Yes now if you would shut up for the rest of my story i would simply love to explain things further...Now where was i?..Oh yes! you were created along with 30 other androids...all serving one single purpose in life...mine was to be the perfect fighting machine and if that failed then i would need a partner to help regain my composure...as i said before there are up to 31 of us but me i don't have a number im just S.E.L or as i said before cell android 16,17,and,18 are dead goners...well 16,and 17 are 18 is still out there some where with the Z fighters...now that cleared up lets talk about all the androids from 24-30 shall we? after android android 23 was created i suppose our creator figured i would probably mess up some how on my way to perfect form so he tried to creator another one of well...me but seeing as all of them failed miserably he created an android of the same model as 17,and 18 but added some of my DNA to it that android was #30...you"

Tai's mouth dropped at the news"W-wait! how do you know its me!?".Cell frowned its in my system memory o know about all of the androids if you don't believe he wasn't on her back anymore,but now he was kneeling beside her gripping her wrist firmly but not enough to hurt her "what are y-" "see this mark on your wrist girl" he said after pulling the sleeves of her black jacket up enough to reveal her wrist"m-my birth mark?"

"This retarded human mind of yours...see how it looks like a ribbon?"she looked down at it and nodded...she always knew it looked like a ribbon but thought it was just a coincidence"that's the crest of the red ribbon army you're bearing girl." Tai gasped and yanked her wrist back"just who the hell do you think you are!?" cell blinked in shock but he recovered quickly glaring at her as deadly as he could

"Excuse me?" he asked giving her a chance to fix her mistake

"who the hell do you think you are!?" she asked again

cell blinked in one has ever talked to him like that...well except vegeta but he didn't get away without a beating."girl do you kno-"he was then gut off by her grabbing his shirt collar with her tiny fists"How dare you have the audacity to come to me claiming such barbaric things about my life!?you expect me to believe you cause you coincidentally found my birthmark shaped like a ribbon!?" she knew her reasoning was stupid,she knew she could get herself killed,and...she knew he was telling the truth,but her human like instincts told her to react in the dumbest way possible

"Get your hands off me!" cell snarled gripping the girls hands and ripping them off his shirt"im going to let you go with this one time,and let it be your warning if it happens again #30 i wont hesitate to punish you i suggest you get back to your orphanage for a good nights rest ill be back in the that he was gone

"..."Tai sat there,on the side of the empty road everything from the past half an hour or so dawned over her and she broke down into frustrated tears"WHAT THE HELL!?" she cried punching a nearby fire hydrant to add to the her book bag the teenager "girl" walked in the direction of her home her bangs sticking to her tanned fore head

"I need a damn nap" she mumbled wishing to be in warm clothes

* * *

After a nice shower Tai got dressed and climbed into her hands the light to her normal sized bedroom turned off...she was the only "kid" there around the age of 17 and had been there her whole entire life..well as much as she could adopters not liking her because of her unusual appearance .they thought she'd bring bad luck,she didn't care until now"maybe they were right" she mumbled to herself facing her wall with many drawings of people she knew, herself,and some man she's seen in her non stop dream.

"might as well try and sleep she grumbled pulling the blanket over her face and falling into a deep sleep..having the dream she's been having since she started remembering dreams.

* * *

Tai woke up with a startled gasp"it...it was cell!"she heard a chuckle from her her head in a swift motion she no one other than the android sitting in her chair"nice to see you're finally awake..dear" he said with an annoying i know im pissing you off smirk

"..." she was at lost for words,and when they finally came back her mouth opened and released an ear splitting scream"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

* * *

**Yo guys i just finished black butler and it like pissed me off...well the ending..i know im late and all but gah! really Sebastian is stuck forever with ciel? i wish he would be able to move on so he could become my demon friend or butler or whatever im not wealthy in any way what so ever so...yeah but i feel kinda terrible for him dont you...and i nearly cried when ciel left every one behind with the manor unf they had so many memories together its unfiar when an anime ends and you wonder...what happens now? right? well whatever maybe they'll continue maybe they wont...oh and to all you fairy tail lovers out there..or all you fairy tards as my bro would but it they're still Continent with fairy tail so hope for the best :D alright ill be updating soon so ta ta and review or maybe no update :P i already have the next chapter so i guess it depends on the revbiews huh?**

**Alucard:unf review or she'll never stop talking**

**Seras:yeah guys she won't stop talking at all and it killing me...i mean for me to say that there has to be something wrong with that right?**

**Tai:turns out im an android...one of the most succesful how do you like that cell**

**Cell:very mush so dear now if you would let fear end this i would be delighted to show you how much **

**every one but cell and tai:ewwwwwwwwww**


End file.
